Pokeween Party!
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: professer oak threw a halloween party complete with costume contest! who will win? where is brock? why can pikachu talk? and why am i asking you all these random questions? XD


**Get Ready For A Spooky Poke-ween Story!!!**

**MWA HAHAHAHA!!!**

**Misty: what on EARTH do you think you're doing ash?**

**Ash: intro-ing the story!**

**Misty: …..riiiiiiight! So, what're you going to be for the party?**

**Ash: uh, that's easy! I'm gonna be the scariest thing in the universe, a racoon! Duh!**

**Misty: …..**

**Pikachu: …really? Seriously? A racoon? That scares you?**

**Ash: they wear masks like robbers!**

**Pikachu: … riiiiiiiight! So what're you gonna be misty?**

**Misty: I don't know, I'm tied between witch and ghost. What do you think?**

**Pikachu: I think you should be a witch!**

**Misty: do I want to know why?**

**Pikachu: I'm gonna be a ghost!**

**Misty: oh, okay!**

**Two hours later, misty came out of her room dressed as a witch and ash came out of his room dressed like a giant racoon (where he's getting this stuff, I don't know)**

**Misty: so pikachu, what do you think?**

**Pikachu: … I'm not sure what to think…**

**Misty turned around and noticed ash in his ridiculously hard to find costume**

**Misty: …I think I know what to think…**

**Pikachu: then why don't you say it?**

**Misty: I can't! not under this rating!**

**Ash: well? What do you guys think of my costume?**

**Pikachu: I would tell you what I think but I'm not thinking much!**

**Misty: that reminds me! Pikachu, why aren't you wearing your costume?**

**Pikachu threw a sheet over himself**

**Pikachu: well, I'm done!**

**Misty: **_**wow pikachu, your costume is REALLY convincing!**_

**Ash: OH MY GOSH!!! A GHOST!!!**

**Misty: B(**

**Pikachu: B(**

**Someplace else,**

**Jessie: hmm, okay! What do you think of my vampire costume? Answer carefully!**

**Meowth: I'm just gonna save myself a lotta pain and say dat you look great!**

**James: okay, what do you think?**

**James came out, with the scream mask and a big, black robe on**

**Meowth: WAA! Jimmy, is dat you?**

**James: yep! What do you think of my awesome costume?**

**Jessie: you're wearing a costume?!**

**James: oh ha, ha! Make fun now jess but when we get to this party I'm gonna win the costume contest!**

**Meowth: no way jimmy! Dat contest win is mine!**

**James: why? What are you gonna dress up as?**

**Meowth: gimme 1 second an I'll show ya!**

**Meowth zoomed off screen for a few seconds**

**SPLASH**

**RIP**

**SPLASH**

**HAHAHAHA**

**CRACK**

…

**YEEE-OOOOUUUUCCH!!!**

**Jessie: …**

**James: …**

**Meowth: well? Whadda ya tink?**

**Meowth came back in with his tail re-shaped (incredibly painfully) and his fur painted to look like pikachu**

**James: …**

**Jessie: … well, it's definitely a new look for you!**

**Meowth: I'm tellin ya jimmy, wit dis get-up dat contest is mine all mine!**

**Oak's lab,**

**May: man oak, this party rocks!**

**Tracey: yeah! This is awesome!**

**Max: what the?! Who let Tracey in to this fanfic?!**

**Oak: why did I throw a Halloween party?**

**Gary: WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY???!!!**

**May: oh my gosh! Gary what's wrong?**

**Gary: oh nothing!**

**Everyone: …**

**Oak: he hit his head REAL hard!**

**Everyone: ooooooooh!**

**DING-DONG**

**May: I'll get it!**

**May opened the door and ash jumped in at her**

**Ash: BOO!!!**

**May: … hey everybody! Misty, pikachu and a giant rat are here!**

**Ash: I'm not a rat! I'm a racoon!**

**May: … riiiiiiiiiiight!**

**Misty: are we too late? Has the costume contest started already?**

**Max: nope, it'll start in a few minutes but we could start it early since everyone's here now! …and Tracey… **

**Pikachu: oh my gosh! Tracey's here?! The torture just doesn't stop!!!**

**Oak: wait, not everyone's here yet! Team rocket haven't showed up**

**Misty: why in the name of the indigo league did you invite team rocket?!**

**Oak: entertainment value!**

**Misty: … yeah I guess, when are they gonna get here?**

**Oak: they'll get here as soon as someone says 't-r-o-u-b-l-e'!**

**Ash: …**

**Pikachu: oh for the love of, it spells 'TROUBLE'!!!**

…

**Pikachu: I SAID 'IT SPELLS TROUBLE'!!!**

…

**DING-DONG**

**May: I'll get it!**

**Max: man, she's just the doorman today!**

**May opened the door and team rocket fell in gasping for air**

**Jessie: 'gasp' 'gasp' we started running 'gasp' as soon as 'gasp' we heard 'trouble'! 'gasp'**

**Pikachu: that's weird, I always kinda figured you guys were already there and just waiting for that word!**

**Meowth: usually we are but taday we weren't dere yet!**

**Oak: …okay, distracting from this awkward moment, let's start the contest!**

**Two hours of constant bribing later**

**Oak: oh! I can't take it anymore! The winner is…**

**Everyone: 'gasp'!**

**Oak: pikachu! For not bribing me or even wearing a costume!**

**Oak pulled Meowth up on stage**

**Meowth: haha! I told ya I was gonna win dis ting!**

**Pikachu: but I'm pikachu, see!**

**Pikachu pulled off his sheet**

**Everyone: AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Pikachu: oh, haha! You guys were just waiting for that weren't you?**

**James: all night!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh'**

**James: well, I just have one thing to ask,**

**Max: what's that?**

**James: what the heck is the twerp supposed to be?**

**Ash: for the last time!!! I'M A £$%* RACOON!!!**

**James: I thought since this was the pokemon world that would make you a Zigzagoon**

**Meowth: OH MY GOSH!!! END IT!!! YOU HAVE TA END DA FIC NOW!!!**

**Pikachu: why? What's going on? What's happening?!**

**Meowth: DA TWERPETTE FROM SINNOH IS TRYIN TA GET IN!!!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**


End file.
